


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-05-08 - Wooing with food.

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney risks his life to woo John with an orange. Inspired by Lavvyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-05-08 - Wooing with food.

**Author's Note:**

> Lavvyan's inspirational comment: http://chkc.livejournal.com/8226.html?thread=85794#t85794


End file.
